The Holy Crusaders
|- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Pink |- |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | High Council - June 2007 | *President: Chris Redd *Vice President: Joffrey17 *Minister of Foreign Affairs: TBA *'Ministers' *Minister of Trade and Finance: Domanader *Minister of Recruitment: Admiral Reiem *Minister of Defence: Joffrey17 *Minister of Domestic Affairs: Alexpark |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | White Team Senate Candidates - June 2007 |- |} =The Holy Crusaders Charter= Preamble THC was formed on the basis that we want the best for every nation in the alliance. The Holy Crusaders accept any nations, one who had a troubled past or one who is looking for sanctuary. The Holy Crusaders ensures that all members be treated equal and have a voice in political matters. In return, The Holy Crusaders expect honesty and integrity from their members. The Holy Crusaders philosophy on government is based on the principles of Democracy and Christianity. However, THC accepts anyone of different faith and welcomes all. THC also wants what is best for their members and want them to be happy and prosper on Cyber Nations. For that reason THC will do everything in its power to help members in need. THC is a peaceful alliance and looks for any allies and if provoked will destroy all opposition. In shorter terms, THC strives to become #1 in the world of Cyber Nations. Article I: Naturalization To become a citizen of The White Delegation, nations are required to fill this form out on the White Delegation public sign-up Nation Name: Nation Ruler: Team Color(White Preferred): Upon doing so, nations are required to join the offsite forum. The White Delegation Article II: Government Structure Section 1: President and Vice President The President of the White Delegation is OnTopOfMyGame, the founder of the alliance. The Vice President position is held by Rubedo, co-founder of the White Delegation. The president and vice president serve for life or until resignation. Section 2: The Delegates Solicitor General: High ranking member the represented of the White Delegation and promotes presidential policies. The Solicitor General represents the White Delegation in any international affairs. Secretary of Foreign Affairs: Responsible for requesting Embassy’s in other alliances and deploying Ambassadors to other alliances. Responsible in reporting any foreign policies made with any other alliance. You have x numbers of assistants. Secretary of Defense: Keeps an eye on ongoing wars. Responsible for keeping all members safe. Reports any suspicious war and nuclear weapons being used. If a nation is attacked you will post in appropriate forum and private message all TWD nations within range to attack. You have 2 assistants. Secretary of Domestic Affairs: Responsible for handling domestic affairs. You are incharge of messaging TWD members, through CN, about new aid trains and where to get them. You are to message everyone in our alliance to vote for who we appoint for white team senator but make sure they are on the white team first. In charge of messaging our members when election time comes to vote. You have 3 assistants, use them. Secretary Of Finance: Responsible for supervising all transactions and making sure they are running made smoothly. You have 2 assistants. Section 3: Foreign Policy A. TWD promotes peace and security in the cyber verse through the use of diplomatic methods to solve disputes. B. TWD will attempt to build positive relationships with other alliances through the use of diplomats and embassies, as well as sensible policies in regards to other alliances. C. We will attempt to solve disputes with other alliances in the most diplomatic and peaceful means possible Section 4: Terms The Secretaries will be appointed. The Secretaries serve for life or until they resign from position. If secretary doesn't fulfill job requirements they will be lose their position and a new member will be appointed. Election will be held for assistants. The assistants term will last one month. Section 5: Judicial System A. All complaints and conflicts regarding members are handled by the Home Minister who has the power to warn members of their behaviour. B. Dismissal from the alliance could occur if any of the rules and guidelines in TWD charter are broken by members. Article IV : War/Foreign Policy Section 1 : foreign policy THC will be a peaceful alliance and will solve issues diplomatically, but if THC were to go to war to protect an ally or defend the defenseless, then THC shall wage war against the aggressor(s). Section 2: Rogues *A member is not allowed to attack another member of the same alliance. No THC member shall attack an aligned nation. A THC member can attack an unaligned nation, but will no receive assistance from THC, unless that nation is a rogue. All battle reports are to be reported in the Briefing Post or the Rogue Center, depending on who the member is attacking. *There will be a rogue list and it will be updated. A rogue will be labeled as KIS (Kill on Sight)or US (under surveillance). Section 3: Nukes A nation may carry nukes, but for only for defensive purposes. If he/she wishes to use a nuke, that member must receive authorization from the president or vice-president. Artcle V: Espionage NO MEMBER OF THC MAY SPY ON ANOTHER ALLIANCE OR SHARE TOP SECRET INFORMATION WITH ANYONE ELSE UNLESS GIVEN PERMISSION!!! Article VI: Amendments No part of the charter is subject to change unless labeled. To change a part of the charter there must be a 3:2 vote by the Council (including the Vice-President), it must also be approved by the MoFA and the Judge Magistrate. http://i21.tinypic.com/2uoosyc.png Treaties and Pacts +Knights of Christ power bloc Diplomacy +THC and UBD NAP Diplomacy +THC and MoD NAP Diplomacy ''The Holy Crusaders charter created on 09/02/2007'' Rheebrosinc Category:Alliances Category:Pink team alliances